


Forced Love

by hope170



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Conditioning, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Evil Spinel, F/F, Futanari, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Manipulation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spinel has a dick, Strangled, blood but only a small mention, drugged, fem!reader - Freeform, guess I'll add more as I go, non-con, oh fuck where do I begin, tit fuck, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: When you got out of work that night, all you wanted was to get home and go to bed. Instead, you find yourself kidnapped by some deranged gem.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is my first time writing smut and stuff.
> 
> Please keep in mind that none of this is okay and just because I write about it doesn't mean I think it's okay. Don't treat people like this.
> 
> Please look over the tags before reading. Thank you!
> 
> (God, I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the but or something...)

At first, you thought the night would go by uneventfully just like every night before. At least, as uneventfully as Beach City could get. When you left work, dressed in a waitress outfit that now had the clinging smell of garlic and fish, all you expected was a slightly chilly walk home not five minutes away and to collapse into your bed.

That, however, was not what you got.

The night was silent, not another being in sight, neither human or gem. To you, it was a blessing. The last thing you wanted to do after a long day was interacting with someone else. You were too tired for any of that.

As you passed an alleyway, something emerged from the darkness. In an instant what felt like some type of rope twisted itself around your body, forcing your legs to snap together and your arms to yank behind her back. Then you were being dragged into the alley, struggling against the bonds. 

It was dark, too dark to see much of anything. But you could hear just fine. A dark chuckle bubbled forth from the dark, freezing you instantly. Your heart jumped into her throat, the panic swelling in your chest.

“Awwww, is the human scared~ Don’t worry, I just wanna play a game ~”

The voice was sickeningly sweet, like drowning in molasses. Suddenly, there was a pair of eyes in front of you, almost glowing in the dark, a bright magenta that stared right through you.

“Name’s Spinel. Wanta’ have some fun?”

Then you felt the coils that held you shift, moving like a snake around your body till some found their way around your neck and tightened ever so slightly, drawing a gasp out of you. The owner of the almost glowing eyes, Spinel, chuckled at the reaction.

“You know what I heard, dollface?” She crooned, eyes drawing closer to your startled face. “That when you choke a human they turn different colors! Want to show me?”

And then you couldn’t breathe, the coils around your neck tightening painfully. You gasped and sputtered, desperately trying to get air into your lungs. It didn’t take long before your chest began to burn, too full and empty at the same time. You tried to struggle, to kick your attacker, to shove her off, but the coils around your body only tightened till you couldn’t move an inch. Even then, you still tried to wiggle your way out.

What felt like hours later, your lungs spasmed in your chest before stilling, unable to pull anything in. Your head grew dizzy, the blood pounding in your ears, not quite able to drown out the cackles. It was just so funny, how the little thing struggled so fruitlessly. It wouldn’t take much longer.

You could feel yourself getting weaker. Your limbs felt like lead and you simply didn’t have the air or energy to keep moving them. You went limp, your strength quickly leaving you. You stared into nothing, refusing to meet those eyes as a nothingness clawed at the edge of your vision, something beyond blackness. The pain in your chest began to fade and you felt an uncharacteristic calm settle over you. This was how you were going to die.

“Would you look at that, you did change colors!” 

The voice sounded distant, fading at the end with a giggle till you could no longer hear its sweetness.

Your eyes rolled into the back of her head as you finally fell into the darkness. Even then, the coils did not let go, only tightening further. Spinel was too entranced by how your face went from purple to blue as you suffocated to death. Then she felt the body began to spasm and she had to let it go.

You fell to the ground with a thump, deathly still and quiet.

Spinel only giggled.

“That was fun! Maybe … we can play more games!” She thought it over for only a moment before she picked the human up, ever so gently so as not to hurt you further. Not yet, at least. She took you and left, Beach City going quiet once more.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up slowly, head pounding painfully. You really had expected to die but instead, you found yourself alive in what appeared to be a small dirty room lit only by a bare lightbulb. There was nothing there, no furniture, no windows, not even any carpet. The only thing there was the door on the far wall which opened with a loud creak.

You cowered from the sound, hunching in the corner as a figure made its way over to you, the door closing behind them with a loud THUD. You cringed as a familiar, sickeningly sweet voice met you.

“Hey there, Dollface. Didcha sleep well?” A sickening cackle filled the room, piercing its way through your head, and you felt those coils wrap around you once more. You instantly began struggling, looking at your attacker with fear in your eyes.

Spinel was a pink gem, a twisted smile consuming her face and crazed eyes wide as she took in the sight of the human, all wrapped up in her arms. She giggled, making your blood run cold.

“Awww, I really did pick a pretty one. Aren’t I lucky?” 

You flinched away as the gem kissed your forehead.

“You’ll make a perfect little doll. I can’t wait ta play with ya.”

You felt a hand pet your face and the gem tutted when you yanked your head away.

“Now, now, now, that won’t do. Guess I’ll have to punish ya.”

She cackled as her hand went to your throat and squeezed. Your eyes went wide and your struggling grew more frantic. This time the gem let you struggle, pulling you close to her body till your back was pressed against her chest and she could enjoy the feeling of your body rubbing against hers. She just couldn’t stop giggling, even as you managed to yank your arms free and started clawing at the arm and hand that had a hold on your neck. While you were distracted, the gem happily started tearing your clothes off, freehand eagerly roaming your now exposed body. 

This time felt different than the last. You could still manage to get some breaths in, but your head pounded painfully as the blood flow to your brain was cut off. Your whole body felt slow and heavy and it was a struggle to keep moving. The gem admired the lovely shade of purple your face was turning, humming happily as she layed a trail of kisses along your jaw. 

“You’re perfect.” She sighed happily. “And I have you all to myself. You make the prettiest sounds when I choke ya.” 

You gasped, not quite hearing any of the words being said. The pounding of blood in your ears was too loud. Your limbs were growing far too heavy, the fog of sleep coming over you, and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer, so you gave in. Your arms fell to the ground as the dark slowly took over your vision.

“Mmmm, that’s right sweetheart, just let go.”

Spinel enjoyed the sight of the life leaving your eyes, moaning as your body finally went limp on top of hers. She didn’t know what exactly turned her on so much about choking the life out of you. Maybe it was holding someone’s life in her hands, or maybe it was having them powerless and struggling in her arms. Whatever it was, it got her painfully hard and she had a perfectly good human in her arms, ready for the taking.

She shuffled her pants down, freeing her cock. In the position you were in, it rested hot and heavy against your pussy and the gem couldn’t help but rub her length against you, making her moan, a smirk plastered onto her face. She wanted nothing more than to push into that warmth, but she held off. Only when you began to stir once more did she slowly slide herself in, enjoying the sounds of your half-conscious moans as you were slowly filled more than you had ever been before.

Your walls felt heavenly, warm and tight around her cock.

“Please … Don’t …”

“Hmm? What’s that, Doll? Don’t stop? Well, If you say so.” She said with a giggle, slowly pulling herself out before thrusting deep inside of you, just hard enough to force a whimper out of your throat. She sighed in your ear. That was the sound she was looking for. She did it again, earning herself another beautiful sound. Slowly but surely, she sped up, panting in your ear. Every noise that escaped your throat was just fuel for the fire, from the little gasps and moans to the cries and pleas to stop. It was all music to the gem. 

“Oh stars, that’s right. Take my cock. Mmmmmm, yeah.”

Your pleas lessened as you realized they had no effect on the gem. You did what you could to keep the moans from escaping your lips, but no matter how much you didn’t want this, your body was reacting, a pressure growing inside you as that throbbing cock thrust in and out, spreading you pleasantly and hitting all the right spots.

The gem felt a similar pressure, letting out her own loud moans. Her thrusts slowed down as she enjoyed the wet heat around her cock. No point ending this too early. She wanted to at least try to take her time with you. 

“Ah, ya feel so good around me.” She groaned. “Keep going like this and I’m not gonna last much longa.”

“Please stop.” You begged between moans, weekly pushing at the hands that held your hips in a bruising grip.

“Soon enough Suga’, be patient.” She hummed, kissing your neck ever so sweetly. It made your stomach churn and your walls even wetter. 

You struggled in the gems grasp, trying to lift yourself off of the hot cock, but you couldn’t move an inch. The gem was just too strong and gave no sign that she even noticed. Her thrusts sped up once more, pulling on your wet walls in a way that sent tears to your eyes and made you moan. Her lips ravished your neck, teeth grazing your skin and sending shivers down your spine. You hated it, hated the pleasure that coursed through your body in waves.

It wasn’t long before you could feel the cock begin to twitch inside of you and a broken sob escaped from your lips. 

“Please don’t, not inside, please -”

Your words were cut off by the hand that clamped around your neck, hard as iron and unmoving. You let out a few gurgles, tears streaming down your face, hot with humiliation as the pleasure grew inside of you. 

Spinel’s thrusts grew harder and uneven, desperately chasing her release till they finally slammed into you one last time, a loud, guttural sound ripped from the gems throat. You could feel nothing but the throbbing cock as it filled you with hot cum, forcing you into your own orgasm. Your eyes rolled into your head and your pussy twitched hard, milking the cock for everything it was worth even as the tears ran down your face. 

The moment you started coming down you felt the pain in your lungs, a whimper getting caught in your throat. Spinel only hummed in pleasure, still filling you till her cum leaked out, dripping onto the hard floor below.

Finally, her cock twitched one final time, sending the last of her seed deep inside you. She slowly pulled out, watching as her cum leaked out, pooling below the human, making even more of a mess. Spinel knew she’d have to clean that up later but it was well worth it. She kissed your cheek softly, lips gently grazing over your skin till they reached your gasping lips. You shuddered at the feeling, not even able to try to pull away in your weakened state. She kissed you deeply, lips ghosting against yours, tongue exploring your mouth. You managed to get your arms moving, weakly pushing at the hand around your throat and her face.

She pulled away, giggling at your feeble attempts.

“Sorry, Doll. I’m not going anywhere.”

She looked at you with such loving eyes as her grip around your neck tightened and your vision quickly began to fade once more.


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke up again you were very confused. You found yourself in a bed, surrounded by warm and comfortable blankets. It was when you shifted that you realized you were still naked, the soft blanket rubbing against your skin. You tried to sit up, groaning, the blanket held tight around your body. Your head pounded and your whole body felt sore. You weren’t sure your legs would hold you if you stood up, so you looked around the room. 

It looked like any other bedroom. Its walls were a shade of slate grey, the floor a white carpet. The bed was a decent size, certainly larger than the one you had at home, with nightstands on either side. There were a few doors, but at that very moment, you had no inclination to go exploring. 

You were exhausted and as much as you wanted to get up you couldn’t, your body falling back onto the soft bed. Your eyes fluttered shut, stuck in a state between wakefulness and sleep for quite a while before you finally gave in to the need for rest.

It was when you were sleeping that Spinel came in, silent as a mouse so she wouldn’t wake you up. In her hands, she had a plate with a sandwich and chips and a glass of water. She knew humans needed things that gems didn’t, like sleep and food and water and she wanted to make sure she was taking care of you properly. She had no intention of losing her Doll any time soon.

Spinel put everything on one of the nightstands before turning her attention to the sleeping human. You looked so pretty asleep, your face relaxed and peaceful. She knelt next to the bed, admiring your features while you slept. Her eyes roamed your face, wandering down to your neck where bruises had formed, like a beautiful dark necklace. It was stunning on you. She decided that if they ever began to fade, she would have to be sure to darken them again. A hand caressed the marks ever so gently.

It was then that you began to stir, eyes blinking open. The moment you caught sight of the pink gem your eyes widened in fear and you flinched back, but the hand around your neck tightened so you couldn’t move. You gasped, instantly freezing under her touch.

“Awww, ya woke up. That’s too bad. Ya looked so pretty sleepin’ like that.”

Her grip loosened and you gulped for air, the gem giggling at your reaction. Her hand didn’t move, gentle fingers caressing your throat threateningly. You remained very, very still, terrified she would crush your neck in her grasp if you made the wrong move. She hummed happily, a sweet smile on her face.

“That’s a good girl. Since you’re awake, I got some rules for you so listen very closely.” Her voice was light and sweet, hardly louder than a whisper. Hesitantly, you nodded. “Good. First, you are not allowed to leave this room under any circumstances. This is your home now, so I suggest you get nice and cozy. Second, no clothes. I want ta see your pretty body whenever I feel like it. Now, most importantly, you will do whateva’ I tell ya too. Whateva’ I want, I get. Got it, Doll?”

You nodded slowly, heart falling with every word she spoke. She giggled, leaving a kiss on your cheek and nuzzling against the side of your face. You cringed, trying to control yourself enough not to pull away. You heard her sigh against your ear.

“What a good girl. Ya better stay a good girl or I’ll just have ta throw ya away and I don’t wanta waste such a pretty human.”

She squeezed your throat, just enough to send her message. You gulped and nodded once more. You could feel her smile against your cheek before she finally pulled away, standing up and admiring you one last time before heading for the door. 

“I got stuff ta do, but I’ll be back tonight. Make sure ya eat, pet!”

With that, she left the room. The click of the lock sounded like it echoed in the small room, the finality of it making you feel so much more helpless.

You were never going to go home, were you?

\---------------------------------

Just like she promised, Spinel was back that night. You flinched when the door opened, terrified, red-rimmed eyes looking up at her, cheeks still wet with tears. The gem didn’t seem to notice, just falling onto the bed with a huff, stretching out her arms and legs with a sigh. For a moment she just laid, there, eyes closed and quiet. And for a moment you let yourself hope she would just stay like.

But of course, she didn’t. After her moment of silence, she sighed again, rolling onto her stomach and fixing you with a look, one you couldn’t quite place. You fidgeted nervously, eyes dropping to stare at the blanket in front of you. You felt the bed shift as she moved, laying by your side. You could still feel her eyes on you. It made your skin crawl.

“You really are pretty.” She said in a soft voice, sighing again. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of looking at ya.” 

You didn’t answer, still refusing to look her in the eyes. 

You only just managed to stop yourself from yelping when the blanket was suddenly yanked off of you, your naked body exposed to the cold air. You shivered, trying to cover yourself up with your arms and drawing your legs up. Spinel let out an unhappy sound at that. She moved again, forcing you on your back and gently lifting your arms and pinning them above your head, forcing her knee between your legs. 

You gasped at the sudden movement, trying pitifully to yank your arms out of her grip but she held you fast. Her free hand roamed up your stomach, her lips gently grazing the sensitive skin on your neck. Your whole body was tense, fighting the tingle that wanted to take over your mind. You hissed as she groped your breast, kneading it in her hand. You could feel her smirking against your skin and you clamped your mouth shut, determined not to give her the satisfaction of making another sound. 

Spinel hummed against your skin before pulling away, looking deep into your eyes with her own half-lidded, lust-filled gaze. It made your skin crawl and you squirmed in her grasp, stopping only when she straddled your chest, making you freeze. She stared intently at your lips before bringing her wandering hand to your face, thumb sliding over your bottom lip. You stubbornly clamped your mouth shut, turning your head away.

She growled, forcing you to look at her with wide eyes.

“None of that now. Be a good girl and open that pretty mouth of yours nice and wide for me.”

For a moment, you refused, but then you remembered her threat from earlier, realized how easily she could force you and kill you afterward. You whimpered and did what she said. She purred at that, her thumb pushing into your mouth and playing with your tongue. You closed your eyes tight, wishing you were anywhere else. 

You opened your eyes when her thumb left your mouth only to be met with the sight of her dick, already hard and twitching with anticipation, her clothes vanished. It pushed against your lips and you tried to keep your mouth closed but Spinel grabbed your chin and forced you to open up, her cock plunging into your mouth till you were filled. Spinel gasped at the feeling, taking a moment to adjust to the sudden wet heat.

She thrust into your mouth, slow and shallow, giggling at the sounds you made, enjoying how you squirmed under her. You couldn’t stop the tears from falling down your face, gagging every time her dick hit your throat. 

“Alright hun, ya ready for me?”

Spinel didn’t wait for an answer, thrusting her cock deep in your mouth and forcing it down your throat till she was hilted inside of you with a loud moan. You gagged, throat spasming around the unwelcome intrusion. You forced yourself to calm down. The last thing you wanted to do was throw up, but it was so hard. You couldn’t breathe and your throat ached. 

When you did manage to calm down, Spinel hummed happily.

“Good girl.” She murmured, pulling out just enough to let you take in a breath or two before thrusting back into your tight throat, nice and slow so she wouldn’t break you. You whined or at least tried to with a cock down your throat. Spinel wouldn’t stop, moaning and panting above you, half-lidded eyes taking in the sight of her cock disappearing into your mouth over and over.

Your lungs started to ache, panic filling your body when you couldn’t take in any air. You struggled weakly underneath her, mind going foggy. You couldn’t think, could only struggle and take it.

Finally, just as your vision began to fade and your limbs grew weak, Spinel pulled out of your mouth and you gasped, gulping in air as fast as you could and coughing hard. She groaned at the sight, rubbing her dick over your gasping lips.

“That’s my good girl.” She hummed before sliding into your mouth again. “Mmmm, you’re doing so good, pet.”

She struggled to control herself, hips moving faster than before. You gagged and choked, unable to handle the new change of pace. It wasn’t long before your lungs ached again, desperately trying to suck in a breath. That only brought Spinel more pleasure, loud moans escaping her constantly, her cock beginning to twitch in your throat. You held out, hoping beyond hope that she would finish before you passed out, but it wasn’t looking good. Your vision was starting to get fuzzy, your mind starting to slip. 

And Spinel only sped up, grunting and groaning as she got closer and closer to her release. She loved the way you struggled underneath her and the more you pushed and tried to pull away the closer she got. 

“Ah, just a bit longa hun, hang in there.”

You tried, you really did, but black spots began forming on the edges of your vision, your struggling growing weaker, and your mind growing more distant. All the pain started fading.

Spinel watched your face, finally coming undone when she saw your eyes roll into your head, your body going limp under her. She groaned with every pump of her cock, shallow thrusts shoving her cum down your throat. 

She finished cumming with a sigh, pulling her cock out of you and collapsing on the bed, snuggling up to your side and waiting. A few moments later you stirred awake, gasping and coughing as you drag oxygen into your lungs. Spinel hummed happily, wrapping her arms around your middle and holding you close until you had calmed down. Tears spilled onto your cheeks and you were sure you would be crying if you had any energy left in your body. You didn’t even have the energy to feel discomfort when the gem tucked your head under her chin, sighing contently and rubbing circles into your back.

“I know that was hard, Doll, but ya did so good. Thank you. Let’s rest up now, okay?”

Your eyes drooped and as much as you hated this you were exhausted. It didn’t take long before you fell fast asleep in Spinel’s arms.

She let you sleep, holding you tight all through the night. She liked this, liked the physical contact and gentleness just as much as the sex. It warmed her gem in a way she had never felt before. Still, she left before you woke up, leaving you alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day spent in that room was incredibly boring. There was simply nothing to do but sit in bed, sleep, and eat whatever food Spinel gave you, but you couldn’t do that forever. You took to pacing in front of the bed, mind wandering. At first, you thought about escape, about how you could possibly break down the door or unlock it. But then what? How were you supposed to get clothes? You highly doubted Spinel kept any around. And even if the clothes weren’t a problem and you just went in the blanket, how were you supposed to know what was on the other side of the door? For all you knew Spinel was on the other side.

Then you started to think about what she would do if she found you trying to escape. Horrible images flashed before your eyes; your face turning blue as she choked you to death, your neck snapped in half, you hanging from a noose, even you drowned in the bathtub. She could do anything to you and would probably enjoy it the whole time.

But if you stayed here then she would probably slip up and kill you anyway. 

There really were no good options.

You decided to take a shower. Maybe the hot water would help you clear your head and you could think up a proper plan.

The bathroom was very small, the toilet, sink, and stand-up shower all crammed together, just short of getting in each other’s way. You were relieved to see it had everything you needed; towels, soap, hairbrush, toothbrush, the works. At the very least you wouldn’t be disgusting.

The water felt heavenly, washing all the grime of the last day away. For a split moment, you could almost forget anything had happened. Of course, that moment didn’t last long. Your body still ached from the rough treatment, your breathing raspy and pained as it struggled with your damaged throat. You tried not to cry, and if a few tears slipped out then who could tell with the water running down your face?

It was only when the water started turning cold that you got out, wrapping yourself up in one of those soft towels. It felt good, to have something covering your bare skin again. You probably spent far too much time in front of the mirror, running the brush through your hair over and over again, your mind lost in thought.

You wondered if anyone had even noticed you were gone. At the very least your work must have noticed you didn’t show up like you were supposed to. But would they even care enough to come find you? Your heart sank. No, they didn’t care. They would sooner fire you and pretend you never existed then figure out why you weren’t around. You didn’t have family, you didn’t have friends, you barely got along with your co-workers…

Did Spinel know? Was that why she chose you?

You finally looked at yourself in the mirror, actually looked at yourself. You looked absolutely dreadful. The bathroom lights seemed to take all the color out of your skin, making you look more grey than anything else. You cringed at the sight of the bruises that lined your neck, mirroring where the gem’s hands had been. You sucked in a gasp of breath, the air hissing through your teeth, as the memories of what she did to you came flooding back. A complete sense of hopelessness came over you, making or hands shake.

Then something touched your shoulder and you jumped, letting out a loud yelp, the hairbrush clattering loudly in the porcelain sink. You heard that laugh and your chest tightened in fear, staring in the mirror with wide eyes at the gem standing behind you. She wrapped you up in her arms, resting her head on your shoulder with a sigh, either not noticing or not caring that you were so unresponsive, body stiff and unmoving.

“Mmmm, look at you, all nice and clean for me. I can’t wait to get you dirty again.” she purred into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. She kissed your neck, lips lingering on your skin. “We’ll have to wait till later, though. Now, just finish up in here and come back to the room. I’ve got a surprise for you. Don’t keep me waiting, okay, Dolly?” She kissed your cheek before finally letting you go. 

You watched her through the mirror as she stopped at the door, turning to look you over with her luminous eyes, her smirk making your gut churn. “Make sure you leave the towel, beautiful.” She winked, closing the door behind her.

It took you a moment to catch your breath, her touch lingering like fire beneath your skin. You took a deep breath in the vain attempt to calm yourself down, getting enough control to put the hairbrush away. Even then, it took everything in you to take that towel off, immediately missing the warmth and comfort, the only comfort you had since the alleyway. You hated the very idea of leaving that bathroom, didn’t want the gem’s hungry eyes on you again, your skin crawling at the very idea of her touching you again.

You feared what she would do to you more.

The moment you opened that door you felt her arms wrap around you, dragging you close to her side.

“There you are!~ Took ya long enough.” She giggled, pressing her body close to yours, unwrapping you so she could run her hands up your sides and back, peppering your neck with kisses. You tensed, trapped in her hold, gritting your teeth. Thankfully, it didn’t last long and she pulled away, spinning you around to face the bed.

“Surprise!”

On the bed was a pile of what looked to be a bunch of odds and ends. Spinel dragged you forward and forced you to sit on the bed as she showed you everything she got. There were a lot of different books, cards, coloring books, pencils, notebooks, and other random junk. You didn’t pay as much attention as you should have, warily keeping an eye on the hand that refused to leave your hip, her arm searing a line across your back.

Finally, she put the last item down, giving you all of her attention, her gaze burning a hole into the side of your face. 

“You were such a good girl last night, I decided you deserved a little something. And I don’t want my little pet ta get bored, do I?” She hummed, shifting to sit in front of you. She put a hand on your chin, forcing you to look into her eyes. For a moment all she did was look at you, gaze roaming over your face, taking in your features. You could feel your chest tighten with every second that passed, clutching the blankets below you in your hands. It became too much and you closed your eyes, but that only earned you a disapproving growl and a violent shake of your head.

You gasped, eyes jumping open and taking in her angry look, one that forced a pit to form in your gut and made you nauseous. Her grip on her chin tightened painfully and she hummed in satisfaction at your grimace.

“That’s better.”

And then her lips were on your neck again, forcing a whimper out of you. She was much rougher this time, nipping, grazing her teeth against your skin before kissing the sting away. You tried not to make a sound, your knuckles turning white from how hard you were gripping the blankets. Your neck had always been a weakness of yours and Spinel was somehow managing to hit all the right spots. You didn’t want this to feel good, didn’t want her to get the better of you, but then she bit down hard, right where your neck met your shoulder, and a loud, gaspy moan escaped before you could stop it.

Spinel growled possessively and suddenly the bed was cleared and she was laying you down, her body heavy on top of yours. She gave a few gentle kisses along your jaw, then bit down hard, sucking the skin between her teeth. You responded reflexively, gasping and grabbing at her back. She hummed, the sound vibrating through you. She let go of your neck, watching the light purple spot bloom on your skin. She decided that wasn’t enough. She wanted to mark you, make you hers. 

She picked a clear spot and bit down again, harder this time, relishing in the raspy moan that forced its way from your throat, in how your body squirmed below her and how you clutched at the back of her shirt. You hated it, hated how wet you were getting and how your body responded. You were being forced into this, it shouldn’t feel so goddamn good. Tears streamed down your face and you gained enough control to try to push her off, but she didn’t budge, just growled low in her throat and bit down harder. You cried out, bucking into her involuntarily. 

Her mouth parted from your neck with a wet pop, leaving a dark purple bruise. Satisfied she moved on, kissing a path along your collar bone, nipping here and there. Your tried pushing her off again now that she wasn’t biting and she grabbed your wrists, forcing them above your head and tutting.

“Come on now, behave. Let me have my fun~”

She kissed you long and hard, tongue grazing over your lips, before pulling away, returning to leaving a trail of kisses down your body. She dipped between your breasts, humming happily as she nuzzled the soft skin, then continued to kiss down your stomach, freehand caressing your sides and back. You clamped your mouth shut tight, refusing to make another sound, even as she got closer and closer to your pussy. 

She forced your legs apart, taking in the sight of your dripping hole and making you squirm, pulling against her grip on your wrists fruitlessly. 

Then she licked you, forcing a gasp from you as she spread your lips with her tongue. She hummed, pulling away and licking her lips.

“Ya taste so good, doll.”

She delved back into you, making you gasp and buck into her mouth. You felt her chuckle against you, tongue dipping deep inside of your pussy. You squirmed as she worked, desperately fighting against the pleasure that built up inside of you, a ball in your core that got tighter and tighter. She hummed in satisfaction as she drew moan after moan out of you, lapping up your delicious juices.

“Mmmm, I could do this all day, but I don’t got the time right now. Just let go and cum for me, okay?~”

And it wasn’t like she gave you much choice. She latched onto your clit, suckling on it. The spike of pleasure made you groan and it only took a few moments before the ball inside of you came undone. You couldn’t stop the sounds that escaped you as you came, pussy clenching on nothing and gushing. Spinel eagerly lapped up every drop, finally separating herself from you with a sigh. 

“That’s my good girl~” She purred, leaning up to kiss you. You didn’t have the energy to fight her off, grimacing as she forced her tongue into your mouth, the taste of your cum on her lips. Finally, she pulled away, gaze taking you in. “Ya look so beautiful like this, Doll. I wish I could see more of ya, but I gotta get going.”

She let you go, getting off the bed, and you snatched your hands back, clutching them to your chest and rolling on your side away from her. You couldn’t stop the tears from cascading down your cheeks. 

“I’ll be back later with some dinner for my pet. Make sure ya rest up.”

You heard the door click as it closed behind the gem.


	5. Chapter 5

You spent days in that one room, getting used to your isolation. It was okay. You had books to read, cards to play or you could draw or color, even if you weren’t very good at it. You could just wrap yourself in a blanket and entertain yourself in some way. You guessed it wasn’t that bad.

You preferred it to when Spinel visited you.

She was always touchy, always doing something sexual and making your stomach churn. She liked running her hands over your skin and leaving kisses on your neck. It didn’t take long before your neck received an impressive display of bruises, both from her teeth and from her hands. She loved the sounds you made when her hand squeezed your throat. You hated it and feared for your life every time. You’d think that after so many times you’d get used to it but that never happened. You thought it couldn’t get any worse, being used like some sort of toy for the crazy gem to do whatever she wanted with.

You realized you were wrong when you woke up in the dead of night, suddenly unable to draw air into your lungs. You took in the sight of the gem’s glowing eyes above you and could feel her hands on your body, caressing your soft skin, her cock hot and heavy against your leg. You groaned the best you could with her hand crushing your neck, hands shooting up to claw at her arm. You heard her laugh, low and dark.

“Wakey wakey, Darling~. I want some playtime.”

She rubbed her cock against your pussy, groaning with want. She had been trying to hold off for the last couple of days, knew it would feel that much better when she finally fucked you, but now she couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted to play with her Doll.

She finally let go of your neck, kissing over the newly forming bruises as you gasped for breath, mind still foggy from sleep. You couldn’t clear your mind for the life of you, could only feel the gem’s touch and her lips on your skin, sending a shiver down your spine. Her cock was so hot against your pussy, rubbing between your lips and getting slick with your juices. You didn’t have a clear enough mind to try and stop yourself from making those little noises Spinel loved so much, slinging your arms around her back. She groaned into your neck, cock throbbing. 

It didn’t take much to slide into you, just a shift of her hips and her cock was surrounded by your wet, warm walls. She groaned, biting into your neck as she slid the rest of the way in. You moaned back, squirming under her as she spread you so wide and sucked at your sweet spot, clutching at her back to ground yourself. 

She didn’t wait before thrusting into you again, fast and hard, driving the breath out of your lungs with a loud gasp. She panted into your ear as she pounded into you. She didn’t hold anything back, the slap of skin on skin filling the room alongside your moans and whimpers and Spinel’s groans and gasps. It felt amazing, overwhelmingly so.

Spinel wound her hand through your hair, forcing your head back and exposing more of your throat. You whined when her teeth sank into your skin, pussy clamping around her cock and making her groan. 

“Stars! Only you can get me like this, Doll.” She purred into your ear. “You always make the prettiest sounds when I touch you and you’re always so wet and tight. I spend every day just dreaming about what I’ll do ta ya when I get back.”

The hand in your hair pulled, making you groan, and she pounded into you harder, letting out a whine as she got closer.

“Oh stars, oh stars! You’re so fucking perfect, my perfect human Doll.”

And it was so much and felt so good, you were getting close too. You could barely even hear what the gem was saying, especially when her hand went back to your throat, her lips kissing along your jaw. And it wasn’t long before you came. Hard. Your whole body tensed, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through you, your eyes rolling into the back of your head and hands scratching down the gem’s back. Your pussy spasmed around her cock, making it that much harder for her to thrust into you, but that didn’t matter much to her. 

She groaned, long and loud, cock throbbing with your pussy, shooting her load deep inside you. It was so hot and there was so much of it. It felt so good. The moment the gem started coming the grip on your throat lessened and you could gasp and moan out the end of your own orgasm. 

You went limp under her. You were already tired after being woken up, but now you were exhausted, eyes drooping, already falling asleep.

But Spinel wasn’t done with you, not yet. She had waited for this, had held off even when she wanted nothing more than to make you scream for her or when your hips swayed just the way she liked, taunting her. Now that she had given in, she was going to use you. 

She pulled out, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of you, all blissed out, bared before her. It was dark in the room, not a light on and no window to let in the moonlight. She was sure that you weren’t able to see a thing, but she was a gem. She could see everything, every twitch of your muscles, every breath you took, every twitch of your pussy as her cum slowly leaked out, and she was glad for it. It was rare for you to let your guard down this much around her. Maybe she should wake you up for a fuck more often. 

Her cock began to twitch back to life just looking at you. She couldn’t stay off of you for long, hands running over the soft skin of your stomach and sides, leaving a trail of kisses up your stomach till she reached your breasts. One hand came up to start kneading one of your tits, the other cupping your face as she kissed you, forcing her tongue into your mouth. You let her, moaning slightly and blinking rapidly, struggling to stay awake, being drawn closer to sleep by the gentle touches.

Spinel shifted, straddling your stomach, her cock between your breasts. The hand caressing your face lowered to your neck, squeezing just enough to make you gasp, eyes widening. Spinel giggled, squeezing tighter. You tried struggling but she had you pinned under her, her legs forcing your arms to your side. You could feel her cock, hot against your skin, throbbing as she watched you choke with her half-lidded eyes. 

You felt her start giving little thrusts, rubbing her cock against the soft skin of your tits, but it wasn’t enough. She growled, letting go of your throat so she could shove your tits together, enveloping her cock in warmth. She rutted against you slowly, taking the time to enjoy herself. 

And it didn’t feel good, not really. It was just something that was happening and you were far too tired to try to fight it or even think much. Spinel had never seen so willing before. You had always fought, at least a little, and the thought of you letting her do whatever she wanted, maybe even asking for it, made her cock throb hard.

She groaned, fucking your tits faster and deepening her thrusts till her cock was bumping against your chin. You winced at the odd touch, trying to lean your face away. When you did the gem stopped, let out a needy whine and grabbing your hair, forcing your head forward till her cock was in your mouth, just the tip surrounded by your lips. 

“Suck it.”

And you didn’t have the mind to do anything but obey, suckling on the tip of her cock, her precum heavy on your tongue. She groaned, thrusting deeper into your mouth till she was hitting the back of your throat. 

“Oh stars, you’re being such a good girl for me. Do you want more of my cum, hmm? Do you want me to cum into your hot mouth?”

You couldn’t answer, not with your mouth full of her cock, the gem pounding into you till she forced herself down your throat. You swallowed instinctively, making the cock twitch and the gem moan. 

“D-do that again, Doll.”

You did and the gem made such loud noises, giving shallow thrusts so that she didn’t have to leave your amazing, tight throat, the one that kept massaging her cock just right. 

Her movements started to get sloppy, less controlled, as she lost herself in the pleasure. You always made her feel so good and she couldn’t help how rough she was getting, didn’t even notice as you started to struggle the best you could, chest spasming as you struggled to drag in any air around the cock stuffed down your throat. You felt an immense sense of relief when she started twitching and the gem groaned even louder.

This time she pulled out just enough to cum in your mouth, the taste overwhelmingly bitter and salty. There was so much of it and she wouldn’t let you spit it out, so you had to swallow it all. Gulp after gulp, the cum filled your stomach, leaving it feeling oddly warm. Finally, she pulled out, letting you fill your lungs with delicious oxygen as she shot the last of her cum over your face and tits. She groaned at the sight of you covered in her pearly white cum, gasping, chest heaving, eyes closed as your exhaustion got the better of you.

She took in the sight for a moment before getting up, her clothes phasing back on in a flash of light. That had been the best playtime yet. It left her thinking what else she could, what would feel even better. She smirked as an idea came to her. Yes, that would work well, but not yet. She needed to wait another week or two. Until then, she could have her fun in other ways.

Still, she couldn’t wait.


	6. Chapter 6

You had spent a lot of time in that room. You were sure it had to have been well over a month, and that presented a new issue. It hit you when you were showering, staring at the white tile wall while the warm water washed over you. That’s when you realized you had yet to get your period.

And it didn’t really matter that you were still in the shower, you needed to sit down, your face going visibly pale. For several long minutes you couldn’t get your mind working but the moment it kicked back into gear you shut the shower off.

You spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out what you were going to do. This couldn’t be happening. You couldn’t be … pregnant. But what other option was there? 

So, what were you supposed to do next? A small, vain part of you hoped beyond hope that if you just told Spinel about it she wouldn’t want to deal with it and let you go. Or maybe she would show an ounce of compassion. Of course, she could just as easily kill you. But how long could you go before she found out anyway? 

You decided to tell her and take whatever came the best you could. At the very least if you did end up dead you wouldn’t have to suffer through any of this. So you spent the rest of your time waiting on the bed, blanket around your shoulders, anxiety clawing up your throat. 

When the gem finally came in it was with her usual smile and your dinner in her hands.

“There’s my Doll!” She crooned, putting the plate down on the nightstand so she could wrap you in her arms. You stiffened but didn’t resist, letting the gem pull you close to her as she sat on the bed with you. She seemed more excited than usual, giggling and nuzzling into you and you tried not to let it bother you but you couldn’t imagine her getting excited about anything you’d like. 

She finally lets you go with a kiss to your cheek, grabbing the plate and shoving it into your hands. You stared down at it for a moment, some sort of pasta with cheese on top and bread, thinking about how you were going to talk to her. 

“I … I need to tell you something.” You ended up saying, voice small and quiet, but Spinel waved you off.

“It can wait. I want to make sure my pet eats her dinner.”

And you weren’t really suspicious. She did this every night so you gave in and ate, hoping that by the time you finished you could think of a proper way to tell her about your suspicion. You didn’t.

Spinel snatched the plate away, putting it back on the nightstand and giving you some water. When you had finished that, too, the gem put the glass to the side and stared at you intently, a smirk on her face.

“Well then, what was it ya wanted to tell me, pet?”

“I-I just… um…”

And you didn’t really know how to bring it up properly and you couldn’t think properly. It felt like the gem’s intense pink eyes were heating up your whole body from your stomach outwards.

“It’s just that, um… I think I might be pregnant?”

And you didn’t know why Spinel laughed at you, scooting closer, hands on your lower back, and you certainly didn’t understand why her touch felt so hot against your skin.

“Don’t be silly, Doll! You can’t get pregnant! At least, not anymore.” 

You blinked at the gem dumbly, far too focused on the hot trail of her hands moving up your back and not on what she was saying.

“W-what? What did you-?”

The gem laughed again, bringing her lips to brush gently against yours in a kiss, one that stoked the fire inside of you. You gasped at the sensation, leaning into the kiss unconsciously. The gem smirked at that, pulling away. You whined at the lack of content.

“We don’t want some little human ruining things for us, do we? So I got some medicine and put it in your food. And you didn’t even notice!” She chuckled, pushing you back onto the bed and straddling your waist. “I only needed to keep it up for three months! And guess what today is?” She giggled again, leaning down to kiss your neck, making you groan. “You’ll never be able to get pregnant which means I get ta do whatever I want ta you.” She growled that last part into your ear, her breath hot against your skin. 

She went back to kissing your neck, her hands running up your stomach. You couldn’t stop the moans that bubbled up from your chest. Everything was just so hot and you could feel the slick on your thighs. You wanted her to touch you more, wanted her to fill you with her length, wanted, wanted, wanted!

“B-but why-?”

And you let out a loud moan as she bit your neck, her chuckle sending pleasure through your body, making you squirm under her.

“Why what, my pet? Why are ya all hot and bothered and needy for me?” She gave a hard bite to your neck again and you only proved her point but whining and bucking. “That would be the aphrodisiac I put in your drink. I thought we could have some fun ta celebrate~”

There was a bright flash of light and suddenly Spinel was naked on top of you, attacking your neck with her kisses and bites. And you didn’t really comprehend anything she had said, your mind foggy, only really able to feel the pleasure coursing through you and reacting, moaning and gasping.

Spinel got hard just listening to the sounds you made, cock hot and heavy against your stomach. It throbbed when she thought about shoving it deep into your hot pussy, but she held off. She wanted to hear more of your sounds first, wanted you to come undone from her touch.

Her hand dipped down, fingers rubbing between your lower lips and for a moment you couldn’t even hear yourself anymore, the pleasure was so intense. You bucked into her hand, her fingers sliding right into you and that was enough to make you come, pussy clamping tight around the fingers. The moment she felt you coming, Spinel sank her teeth into your neck, making your back arch, and growled with want, her cock twitching. She waited long enough.

She took her fingers out of you, sucking the juices off with a little moan, watching you gasping below her as you came down from your high. Once her fingers were clean she shifted, lining herself up with your entrance and slowly, ever so slowly, slid inside of you, letting out a long, low groan as your tight, slick walls clamped around her. She hilted herself inside you with a sigh and you bucked into her, whining as she spread your pussy, her cock so hot against your still sensitive walls. 

“Please, more.”

Spinel chuckled at your pitiful whine, giving you a peck on the lips.

“Well, since you asked so nicely~” 

She rocked her hips into you, setting a slow pace that made you moan and beg for more, more, please! But Spinel didn’t speed up, not yet. She was having too much fun watching your reactions, listening to your begging. It turned her on so much and she knew she wouldn’t last long, even at a slower pace. 

She slid out slowly, groaning at the feeling of your wet walls massaging her cock, almost like they were trying to drag her back deep into you. She did just that with a hard thrust, the tip hitting your cervix and making you groan. It was that sound that made the gem snap.

She growled, thrusting into you hard over and over, forcing another orgasm to start building. You let out another pitiful moan before you were cut off by the hand on your throat. Spinel squeezed hard, panting as she pistoned into you, relishing in the way your body moved under hers. 

The pleasure and panic clashed inside of you, building each other up. It took a bit before you could react to being choked, and even then all you could do was grasp the gems arm, wide eyes looking at her face, silently begging. She ignored it, grip somehow tightening even more as she tried desperately to slow down, to not cum just yet, but it was a battle she was loosing. Your face was turning the prettiest shades of red and purple and you were making the prettiest noises as you struggled and bucked against her. 

She came with a whine, her hips slamming into you as the first rope of cum filled you. That was all you needed and you came, vision going dark as you clamped around her cock, whole body beginning to spasm. Spinel groaned at the feeling, staring intently at your face as her cock twitched inside of you and pumped so much cum inside of you, more than she had before. Once your orgasm passed and the pleasure drained out of you so did whatever energy you had left. You went limp, the light leaving your eyes as you passed out. 

Spinel didn’t let go right away, just let herself ride the end of her own orgasm out, your pussy still twitching around her pleasantly. Finally, she let go with a happy sigh, kissing up your neck and jaw. 

You were only out for a few moments. When you came too it was to Spinel’s hands on your body, her lips against yours in a rough kiss, her tongue exploring your mouth, teeth clashing against yours in her desperation. You moaned and kissed back, your body still so hot and needy. Spinel growled, cock twitching back to life when you responded. She pulled away, staring into your eyes with her intense gaze.

“Beg for me.” She commanded. “Tell me how much you need me.”

And shit, did you need her, your body thrumming with want. You groaned, trying desperately to grind against the gem but a hand forced your hips down. You whined.

“Please! God, please, I need you.” 

She smirked at you, humming happily.

“That’s my girl~ Now, get on your hands and knees.”

She leaned back off of you so you could move and you were quick to obey, waving your ass in the air. Spinel admired the sight of your pussy on full display for her, glistening with your juices, cum dripping out. She licked her lips, spreading your cheeks to get a better view. Her breath was hot on your busy, making you shiver and whine, desperate for her touch.

She licked a hot line up your pussy, tongue slipping between your pussy lips and forcing a loud moan out of you. Spinel pulled away, licking the juices from her lips and humming.

“Mmmm, you always taste so good, Doll.” She purred, giving a kiss to your clit and chuckling when you gasped and your body spasmed with pleasure. “Aww, does my pet want some more attention? Do ya want me to eat out your pussy and make ya cum?”

You whined, nodding your head, body shaking when she gently slid a finger inside of you, curling up to pet at your g-spot. You moaned, hips twitching.

“Say it aloud.” She commanded, voice stern.

“I want to cum! Please, please, please, touch me! Please!”

Her cock throbbed and she groaned.

“Stars, ya beg so nice for me, Doll. Don’tcha worry none, I’m gonna make ya feel so good~”

And then her tongue was on your hot pussy, lapping up your juices and making you moan even louder. Waves of pleasure crashed through your body, your pussy aching with how good it felt. You couldn’t control your body, your hips bucking back into the gems face, trying to get that tongue to dip inside of you. Spinel pulled away with a growl, arms wrapping around your thighs to hold you still, hands resting on your back. You whined at the lack of contact only for it to get cut off with a sound of pleasure as she dove back into you.

Her tongue circled your clit, then licked up your pussy to dip into your hole, stretching to fill you completely and forcing a series of moans and groans out of your throat. She hummed happily, sending another wave of pleasure through you as she listened to the sounds you made, voice going hoarse with all the moaning. She pulled her tongue out to suck on your clit some more and stars, you made such pretty sounds. Not nearly as pretty as when she choked you, but it was close. 

Her cock throbbed hard but Spinel ignored it, too absorbed in the sounds you were making, the taste of you, and the way your hips moved under her arms. It was all just so good, so addicting. This was what she wanted; you begging for her, not fighting, loving every moment of your time together. She groaned into you, her cock aching with how hard it was. 

Your orgasm came on suddenly, hitting you like a brick wall. You could barely get a sound out with how tense you got, only able to groan as you gushed over the gems face. The gem growled and in an instant she was on top of you, her gem digging into your back and arms wrapped around your stomach. She thrust her hips forward, forcing her cock into your twitching pussy and groaning into your ear. You almost screamed when she started pounding into you hard, the sensation more intense than anything you had felt yet. Your arms collapsed from underneath you and you fell onto the bed, the only thing holding your hips up being her throbbing cock as she plunged into your spasming pussy. It was all very sudden and all far too much for you to handle, especially when she bit your neck, teeth sinking into the soft flesh there. You passed out.

Spinel hardly noticed, too focused on her own pleasure as her cock throbbed against your walls, that ball inside of her getting tighter and tighter until it exploded and she came, the cum gushing out in constant spurts, coating your insides and filling your womb. Her hips twitched in shallow thrusts, forcing more of her cum deep inside of you. You woke up to the feeling of being filled, the cum pleasantly wame inside of you. You groaned, hips moving back to meet the gems little thrusts.

It took longer than usual for Spinel to come down from her orgasm and when she did her mouth let go of your neck. You could feel something warm trickle down from the bite, no doubt blood, but the gem was quick to lick it away, gentle lips kissing over the wound and forcing whatever tension was left in your body out. 

Spinel finally pulled out and you could feel the cooling cum drip down your leg. With nothing holding you up, your hips fell to the bed. The gem hummed happily, laying next to you and wrapping you up in her arms, gently shifting your exhausted body so that you were tucked close to her. She peppered your face and neck and any skin she could reach with gentle kisses.

“See, wasn’t that fun?” She purred, nuzzling your hair. You could only hum in response, already falling into the darkness of sleep. The things she told you would haunt your thoughts for a very, very long time, but at that moment you were exhausted, warm, and felt safe.


End file.
